


This Mess Called Life

by orphan_account



Series: Secrets, Lies and Tragedy [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Metaphors, Writing, crackships, kinda wierd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Holly Golightly, Gatsby, Juliet. Aria's in love with all three and it's one big mess. Character study of sorts, also bad language.





	This Mess Called Life

**Author's Note:**

> Links to Dark Temptations and Pain Is Beauty but can be read as an individual piece.

Aria first realises she's in love with all of them as she writes her first play. It's about a girl who finds herself falling in love with three people at once. She loves them all differently, yet all as her lover. See, her love for Ally (yeah, really original) is like the women in magazines and movies, beautiful and glamourous yet equally sad and unattainable. She's Holly Golightly with her glamour and her nameless cat going hand-in-hand.

Then there's Spenser intense and unimaginably smart. She's Juliet with the big gestures and the intense love that you could die for. Your love is beautiful, but on a knife-edge seconds from leaving both of you dead of heartbreak.

But Jackson is different, mysterious and brooding, so easy to love yet just as easy to hate. He's Gatsby quietly in love and tragic, a love story that could be one of loss too. Without a second thought, he'd take a bullet for her but Ariel can't be certain if she'd do the same. Because Daisy has Tom and Ariel has Ezrah.

Her publicist sends it back and tells her it's a fun concept, but a little too confusing and far-fetched.

**XOXO**

Hanna tells her she saw Ezra kissing Mona in a club, Emily backs up the story with a hand on Aria's shoulder. "I'm sorry." They both keep repeating but Aria's the furthest from sorry she's ever been. The gnawing heartbreak she'd had when finding out about Ezra's book wasn't there. This time, all she felt was slight disappointment and regret. "Okay." She replies and both girls frown in confusion. "It was a long time coming." Aria tells them both on their way out.

An hour later, Ezra returns home and Aria doesn't hesitate in breaking his fragile heart in two. Because why should she feel sorry for the teacher who had sex with their 16 year old student? For a man who started a relationship because he was in love with her supposedly dead best friend.

So what he got shot? He deserved that and more.

**XOXO**

Alison comes out to visit Aria. As they walk up the Empire State Building, Alison turns to her teary eyed and tells Aria, New York was her dream. _But Charlotte ruined it,_ is what Alison doesn't say. All the same, Aria hears it and pulls her into a kiss for the whole of New York to see. Alison's lips taste like Holly's would, of glamourous strawberries and tragic bile.

As they get back to Aria's apartment, they don't bother trying to fight the palpable sexual tension. They kiss like it's a competition, with Alison pushing Aria against the door and Aria in return frantically pulling at the zipper on Ali's dress.

 _Love me_ Alison's body screams as she fucks Aria with teary eyes. It's like she's trying to win Aria's heart and soul and mind.

**XOXO**

Aria sees Jason for the first time in years at a bar. She's in London for vacation and Jason's there with brighter eyes then she remembers with his skin impossibly golden. "Aria." Jason grins, breathing her name like a prayer. "Hey, how are you?" She smiles genuinely. The last Aria heard, Jason was in South Africa on his way to India to wrap up his tour of the world.

"I'm good, amazing actually. How about you?" He smiles his hand grasping a Coke Zero. Jason's eyes stay gazing at her, instead of longingly at the beer beside him. He looks healthy and confident.

But Aria's always been a fan of tragedy. "I'm okay. Finally broke up with Ezra and got out of Rosewood, so better than ever." She smiles back. "Oh. So... Is there anyone else or what?" Jason asks failing miserably at the whole 'smooth guy' thing. "No, no one else. Just me, myself and I." Aria replies holding back a grin as she watches his eyes light up like a kid in a candy shop.

Aria decides maybe it's time to take a shot a the romance genre.

**XOXO**

It's 7 months down the line when Aria takes a trip to see her best friend Spencer. And that's what it was supposed to be, an innocent trip to see the best friend Aria happened to have slight (huge) feelings for. But then Aria had to open her big moth and ask about the bar.

Now somehow, she ended up next to Spencer, naked.

Aria felt tears well in her eyes. It was okay with Alison, because at least Aria wasn't dating Jason yet. Jason. What the hell would she say to him? How would she ever be able to look him in the eye knowing she fucked his half-sister? How would she look at herself in the mirror?

With that, she left leaving behind nothing but a note.

**XOXO**

"Aria." Alison said awkwardly as their bodies collided together. Inevitable, like some unknown force was pushing them together. "A-Ali. What are you doing here?" Aria asked astonished. Ali smiled but her eyes betrayed any allusion of happiness. "I guess my dream came true." Shrugged Ali. "But what about Charlotte?" Frowned Aria, a chill running down her spine at the name. Almost like she was Voldemort or something.

A couple seconds of awkward silence ticked by before Alison cleared her throat. "She's... Charlotte's gone." She replied with her voice filled with unshed tears. 

"Oh." Aria whispered simply, feeling like an idiot. Who replies to 'my sister just died' with 'oh'? "This was supposed to be m--her shot at life but I found her. She... I miss her." Replied Alison her voice cracking and eyes dark as if remembering that dreadful moment. Aria wonders what she would've done if she'd found Mike dead. "I'm sorry. I mean... Well, I'm not going to pretend we were best friends, me and Charlotte but... I'm sorry, that you had to go through that." Comforted Aria as New York bustled around them.

As Alison smiled up at her through tears threatening to spill, Aria remembered why she'd always loved tragedy.

"Move it, some of us are trying to walk here!" Some guy yelled. Glaring Ali grabbed Aria's arm and pulled her out the way. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private." Suggested Aria before she could stop herself. "I'd like that." Replied Ali with a smile.


End file.
